


Writing Prompt - Vodka

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Catalog [9]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Short & Sweet, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: Prompt: "It's six am, you're not having vodka."
Relationships: John-117 | Master Chief/Thomas Lasky
Series: Catalog [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Writing Prompt - Vodka

Tom sighed as he flopped down on the couch next to John, not even bothering undo his jacket. The meeting had run far, _far_ longer than anticipated, and left Tom wanting to sleep for the next decade.

"Sometimes I swear this posting is going to drive me to drink," He grumbled as ue rubbed his face. "Where's a liter of vodka when you need one?"

John's eyebrows pulled together slightly at the comment. 

"It's 0600, you're not having _vodka_." He stated, deadpan. Tom chuckled.

"That was sarcasm, John. Vodka is gross, anyway." He undid his jacket and slouched lower, kicking his legs out in front of him as he stretched with a strained groan. 

"Mm. I can make you tea instead." John offered tentatively. Tom nodded. 

"Yeah...that sounds good. Y'know, sitting in one place for thirteen hours should be a human rights violation." He said as John got up. "More sarcasm, in case you were wondering." He added gently. 

John smiled this time. It wasn't a _huge_ smile by any stretch, but it was definitely there, and Tom loved that John felt comfortable enough to be a little expressive around him.


End file.
